thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spherae/@comment-24481972-20141011215945/@comment-24796133-20141012115024
I told Arconn more about how our group met. Malakia, Folur and I had travelled to the metropolis in search of some kind of life, more than just survivng. We first ran into Syphor, the dwarf. Malakai and him grew close, but he only fuelled Malakai's agression. Next came Wulfrum. I encountered him one night in the run down, abandoned industrial area. He first tried to kill me, but when the sun came up he transformed back. He had far less control over his wolf back then, and I taught him how to tame it. Titran and Castor were the last members of our group. They arrived in the metropolis togehter, seemingly on the run from something. That was when we first met the shadowrath. A few days after we met Castor and Titran, the shadowrath came for them. I told Arconn how the shadowrath were different back then. For one they didn't have disfigured bodies covered in bandages. They were far more humanoid looking instead, with armour. But what was more stiking was that most of them could not weild darkness like today, many were just foot soldiers. The seven of us made light work of them. Castor revealed a little bit to us as to why they were hunting him, saying he was part of an experiment run by them, and they wanted him back. He also asked if we knew any other like him. We didn't, but he still choose to join us. From there on we were a mercenary group, bounty hunter types. We never did the kill orders though, that was not our way, well at least not for most of us. Everything changed on one mission though. It was a collection request, a hunt for something. They called it only an artifact, and they told us to go to a temple and retrieve it. The sum of money they offered was extraordinary. That should have been warning number one, but we were arrogant back then, believed we were untouchable. We journeyed to the temple, into the the darker parts. I tell them that this was the same temple they visited a day or so ago. Back then it was still standing in its entirety. There were a network of lower levels, and naturally, we went down to the lowest in search of the artifact. We found down there a large chamber, in which there were six glass cases. Inside each was an artifact: a sword, shield, staff, bow, amulet and tome. But we weren't the only ones here. There were shadowrath as well, ones who looked like the warriors we fight today. But at there head was a figure. He was wearing a suit of black and red armour, dripping and swirling in shadow. His was around seven feet tall, and had the most deadly looking sword on his back, that too shrouded in darkness. The next bit of the story I kept vague to Arconn. I told him that we fought the shadowrath, and their leader. He was powerful, far more powerful than any of us. I took all seven of us to holf him at bay. We thought we could win. That was when Malakai stabbed Titran through his chest, and Syphon opened fire with lasers on the rest of us. I had noticed Castor acting weird that entire day, and he too started to fight us. now it was three against four. We did the only thing we could: we brought down the supports to the chamber. The whole thing started to crash down around us, several bits of rubble smashing the cases. I saw the amulet fall out of its case, and I grabbed it. The three of us left tried to make it out but the entire place was crumbling down. I had paused there for a second in my story, Arconn just staring at me. I had continued to say that in the end, only me and Wulfrum had made it out alive as far as we knew. We lost Folur and Titran that day, along with the rest of our group betraying us. After that Wulfrum and I had split up for our safety, incase any tried to come looking for us, they would only ever find one of us. I spent the next five years in solitude, trying to learn everything I could. A small part of me had known that Malakai was still alive, and I was determined to kill him next time I saw him. When I've finished, Arconn shares his story. I digest Arconn's story. Unlike me, he knows his purpose, he knows he's important. I could just be some freak experiment by a sadistic being. I'm saddened to hear about his mother, but I know for sure that what happened to her was no accident. If it involved shadows, it is never an accident. When he's finished he leaves to look after the baby. I'm left with Wulfrum. "The ranger has been listening" he whispers. His ability to know these things is amazing and yet scary at the same time. "Mason is fine, she deserves to know too. everyone here has saved each other more times than we can count." "You still haven't told them the truth about the Tenarbys" Wulfrum says, "when are they going to know?" "It won't be good for them to know right now. Do you think they'll be happy to know that we may not be able to enter it?" "True. Who here could though?" "I'm not entirely sure. TheTenarbys requires the people who enter to be dead, or as good as. The shadows, its necromany, death magic. Maybe that means Hawk can enter? And as for myself, I'm not entirely sure whether it will recognise me as a form of life, I'm almost one of a kind, and pretty much immortal. I've thought about it though. The relics. My ring can allow one other person to enter if it's powered with darkness. I don't want to chance giving anyone necromany powers so the gauntlet won't be used. I would want either you or Arconn to come with us, but in some ways i think Nytroscol would be better, she can pass through walls, that's invaluable in a maze. I don't know for sure if any of this will work though. But before we worry we have to get there first"